1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to multi-processor system and more particularly to cache coherency in a multi-processor system.
2. Background Information
Some electronic systems include multiple processors. Such systems may also include memory that is accessible and shared by the processors. Because multiple processors may be able to access shared data, a mechanism is needed to ensure data coherency.